


sleeping beauty

by VanessaCCC



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: 旧文补档。一发完结。童话恶搞小甜饼。游戏主播RPS，懂的都懂。





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 很早期的文了……

0.  
自打卷毛记事，他就知道有这么一个传说。  
传说隔壁王国有一位沉睡了近百年的公主，因出生时受到恶毒女巫的诅咒，在16岁那年陷入了漫长的沉睡.只有皇室血统纯正且善良勇敢的人，才能唤醒这位美丽善良又家财万贯的公主。  
近百年来不断有各国王子前去尝试，但由于公主所在的水晶城堡已被蒺藜层层包裹起来，前去探险的大多葬身于这诡异难缠的蒺藜海中，万幸逃脱的也落得残疾。

1.  
卷毛觉得这个传说非常扯淡。  
身高一米九，从小饲养了一只相貌霸道性格二逼的阿拉斯加，路边捡到流浪小动物会往皇宫里带，擅长剑术近战了得，作为克利海尔王国众多王子中的一员，卷毛无疑十分符合传说里“皇室血统纯正”“善良勇敢”各式标签。  
然而卷毛王子还是觉得很扯淡。  
皇室上下对他能唤醒公主这件事深信不疑。虽然卷毛并非王国的第一顺位继承人，但在他还小的时候已经有许多皇亲贵族挤着虚伪谄媚的笑跟卷毛套近乎，希望这位天资过人的王子能一举拿下传说中的公主及其背后的财产和土地，到时能分自己一杯羹。

分你妹。  
第一次听到这个说法的八岁的卷毛王子很生气。  
他为什么非得娶一个年长自己一百多岁的老太婆。

面前的人还在尴尬又急切的解释着“这是预言家的预言”之类的鬼话，八岁的卷毛王子翻了个白眼，举着手里练习用的木剑，骑着体型比自己还大的阿拉斯加头也不回地走了。  
——本王子崇尚的是自由恋爱，这帮佞臣贼子净TM扯淡。

 

2.  
克利海尔皇室有个规定，凡是年满16周岁的王子都必须独自外出历练一年。  
即将外出冒险的卷毛王子很雀跃、很兴奋，他就要逃离这个碰着谁都叫他去砍蒺藜娶公主的王国，他就要去见识外面的世界了！  
刚满16周岁身高已接近一米九的卷毛王子在出发的当天起了个大早，迎着晨曦仔仔细细地给自己沐浴打扮了一番。当他背着包袱长剑，牵着马出现在皇宫的花园里时所有侍女都看直了眼。不同于平日身着繁复礼服的贵气，今日的卷毛王子只穿了一身与普通百姓平日服装无异的衣服——并没有认真系好领口系绳的奶白色棉上衣、棕色的束腰扎脚马裤和黑色的马靴，以及一件小马褂。  
然而就是这样的爆款，卷毛穿出了不一样的感觉来。他高且身材匀称，眉眼温和却不失英气，举手投足都是皇室风范，平日在皇宫里是七分逗比三分亲和，现在是七分雀跃与三分血性，回应侍女问候的笑容都带着从前没有的桀骜，惹得一帮姐姐妹妹低头匆匆离开。

3.  
但是卷毛哪里还有心思管这些，他人刚踏出地界半步，心已经环游地球一周了。他把爹妈和诸位大臣以及热心民众塞到怀里的传说中公主所在地的地图一股脑塞进自带的垃圾袋里，从怀里掏出了一张画满路线的皱巴巴的牛皮纸——他将从克利海尔王国的东边出发，向西北方绕着王国陆地国境线游历周边国家，最后从王国西边回到王国。  
——真是一条好线路！  
卷毛王子小心翼翼把牛皮纸放好，自信满满提胯上马，准备夹夹马肚子策马奔腾前突然想起位于王国西边的睡公主的城堡和父皇母后的殷切叮咛，回头从挂在马屁股上的垃圾袋里掏出一张看起来稍微靠谱一点的地图，跟自己的牛皮纸放在一块儿。  
——算了，姑且最后回家前去砍两根蒺藜负荆请罪吧。

4.  
年满16周岁的成年人卷毛王子在这一年的游历里学到了不少东西。  
他到达的第一个国家叫凯勒曼埃克斯。这个国家经济发达，民风开放、注重享乐，卷毛第一次在这里以一个普通老百姓的名义参加了一场疯狂的彻夜狂欢。人们在街上恣意唱歌舞蹈，街边大大小小的酒馆人声鼎沸，整个国家犹如一个不夜城。卷毛作为一个异乡人很快被当地的人们认出，被迫灌了无数碗蛋奶酒后，卷毛王子人生第一次醉酒就发生在这异乡的小酒馆里，第二天直接在吧台上醒过来，脚边全是呼呼大睡的醉鬼们。  
到达的第二个国家名字比较奇特，单字一个林。这儿的民风与凯勒曼埃克斯截然不同，虽同样经济发达，但民风朴实亲和，是个生活节奏稍慢的国家。卷毛王子在这里歇脚期间曾看到过当地报纸的一则八卦，说是多位知名预言家星象家透露，那位传说中的公主将在不远的将来伴随着爱苏醒过来。  
彼时卷毛王子正在这个国家的一家书社里赚取生活费顺便体察民情，报纸一出，许多非皇室血统的青年男子都围在书社门前七嘴八舌、跃跃欲试。卷毛揉了揉自己略长的卷发，心里算计着还有几天才能拿到工资剪头发。

5.  
卷毛到达的最后一个国家是纳达托默尤。  
每到达一个国家，卷毛都会停留三至四个月，加上穿梭于国家间的时间，到达纳达托默尤首府时游历时间已接近尾声。  
他在这个国家里结识了一位消息通并寄住在他家。兴许是距离预言中睡公主的苏醒时间越来越近，向消息通打听或兜售各路消息的人越来越多。卷毛平时帮乡亲们搬完砖后回到消息通家会帮忙整理资料，然而这些资料对卷毛来说十分新鲜，整理着整理着便自己津津有味地看起来。  
资料里的睡公主并不止于自己听出茧子的传说那样仅仅“美丽善良又家财万贯”，各路消息无一不在昭示着这位睡公主并非一位典型的公主。  
这位公主性格虽孤高冷漠，自己有一座雄伟的水晶宫，但身边许多亲信表示其实公主十分温柔活泼。原本应当善于刺绣针线的公主特征在这位沉睡的传说人物中并未体现出来，睡公主擅长剑术，小小年纪便能打败当时他们国家最厉害的剑士，14岁成为剑术大家传授剑术，据说现今许多舞剑招式还是这位剑技了得的公主发明流传下来的。

6.  
即将17岁的成年人卷毛王子突然对这位传说中的公主非常感兴趣。  
一天他搬砖回家，正见消息通站在门前笑脸盈盈地送客。送走了客人，消息通转身把卷毛拉进屋子里，神秘兮兮地掏出一张牛皮纸。  
“卷毛我跟你说，我马上就要发家了！”  
“干嘛这么神秘快告诉我！”  
“最近不是有许多勇士前去寻找传说中的公主了么？”消息通见卷毛伸手就要抢牛皮纸，扭身一躲，“其中一位勇士带来了一个前所未有的消息！”  
“哎呀哪来那么多废话，还说不说了！”  
“大哥你别着急啊！”消息通缓缓展开牛皮纸，上面竟有斑斑血迹，“这位勇士独闯城堡，终于在肉眼范围内看见了公主的水晶宫和里面沉睡的公主！然而最前所未有的并不是这个，而是这位勇士在左手重伤下毅然只用右手将自己所见画了下来！”  
卷毛一听这是有人越发接近传说中的公主，心里一阵焦急，劈手将牛皮纸抢过来。展开一看，这位勇士的确是到达了极近水晶宫的地方，而且画工了得，晶莹剔透的水晶宫和周围张牙舞爪的蒺藜画得惟妙惟肖，最绝的还不是在这里，躺在水晶床上的传奇人物在画中栩栩如生。虽然并未画出五官，卷毛仍被吸引，情不自禁多看了两眼。

 

7.  
说干就干是卷毛王子的人生信条。  
在纳达托默尤寄住了两个多月，卷毛选择了一个风和日丽的日子离开。消息通听说卷毛想去找这位传说中的公主试试运气，二话不说往卷毛怀里塞了一张史上最准确的地图，还有一把镶嵌着宝石的破魔宝剑以及一些卷毛未曾见过的魔法材料。

拥有消息通给的装备，卷毛没费多大功夫便到达了传说中水晶宫所在的区域。这片区域一百年前还是个富裕的小镇，由于公主的沉睡，这小镇也像是被恶毒巫婆诅咒了一般，随着水晶宫一同没落，长满了奇形怪状的树木和蒺藜。  
卷毛身上全是对付巫术的最高级装备，穿越水晶宫周围的森林完全不在话下。直到到达水晶宫脚下的蒺藜海，卷毛才开始困扰。  
这里的藤蔓和荆棘正如消息通所说一般被施加了诅咒，如果不是有破魔剑和卷毛自身精湛的剑术加持，这些像是有生命的荆棘早已把卷毛死死地困在这昏暗潮湿的蒺藜海里。饶是如此，这些恼人的荆棘还是刮破了卷毛的衬衫裤子，卷毛恼怒地砍断最后一根朝自己飞速扑来的荆棘，终于站在了水晶宫的大门前。

8.  
水晶宫受法术加持悬浮在半空中，卷毛走过一条长长的水晶走廊，毫不犹豫地将大门打开。宫里的魔术火把瞬间点燃，所有尘埃在一瞬间消失干净。卷毛脚步一滞，抬头望向水晶宫顶层。  
水晶宫晶莹剔透，透过层层玻璃卷毛看见了那张水晶床和床上的人影。这唾手可及的成功让卷毛欢呼出声，迈开长腿三步并作两步直奔顶层，到达睡公主房间的门前，只透过一层水晶墙壁看时，卷毛王子却觉得看得越发不真切，他干咳两声，示意自己冷静下来，推开了最后一扇门。

9.  
卷毛是这百年来第一位亲眼见到传说中睡公主的人。  
床上的人盖着丝绒被子匀匀呼吸着，一张清秀白净的脸上还浮着健康的血色，乌黑柔亮的头发铺散在身侧，一侧过长的刘海还遮住了一边眼睛，一切安静祥和，像是只是午间休憩了一下。  
原本披荆斩棘意气风发的卷毛王子此刻却停下了动作，他握着剑呆站了半晌才想起要入鞘。他雀跃惊喜却又有点慌乱，只好慢慢接近这位即将被自己唤醒的公主。  
他看着床上安静沉睡的人，这人被世间大部分勇士寻找了百年，许多人冲着名声与财产而来。但卷毛脑海里全是想象这人舞剑时不可一世意气风发的样子——他想唤醒她。  
他用手轻轻地碰了碰公主的脸颊，正常人的体温随着指尖相触的地方扩散开来，卷毛深呼吸，弯下腰虔诚地在眉间亲吻。  
——醒来吧，我的公主。

10.  
然后身高一米九体重九十五公斤的还背着各式装备的卷毛王子被猛地撞翻在地上。

11.  
这公主醒来方式也太凶残了吧？！

12.  
卷毛还没来得及站起，一把闪着寒光的宝剑直指自己咽喉。抬头一看那个刚刚还一脸安详地沉睡的公主正一脸嫌弃地搓着被亲吻的地方。  
“喂，我好歹是你救命恩人，连谢谢都没有还要拿剑指着我啊？”  
“谁让你亲了？！”  
这公主大概是太久没说话，声音低哑得丝毫不像一个少女。  
“童话传说里不都是这样的吗？王子吻醒了公主，最后他们幸福快乐地生活在一起！”  
“哼，”那人冷笑一声，用剑背挑起卷毛下巴，“人家是王子，你是么？”  
“我怎么不是了？！”卷毛王子急得跳脚，“我可是克利海尔王国的王子！”  
“克利海尔？没听说过。”  
“那是因为你睡太久了老太婆！”  
“你……！”刚苏醒的公主显得十分恼怒，“你说谁老太婆？！”  
“你啊！你不是都一百多岁了吗！”  
“你给我滚！我是男的！”  
低哑的声音承载着真相传入大脑，卷毛吃惊地瞪着眼前这个面容清秀披散着长发的“公主”。“公主”看着卷毛一脸震惊，表情由愤怒转为无奈，在枕边拿起一个信封丢到卷毛身前。  
“别盯着我看，看这个。”  
卷毛机械地捡起信封拆开认真看了起来，良久才抬头，却发现床上的人又躺了下去。  
“这么说传说是假的？”  
“不知道你们这帮愚民怎么传的，反正肯定不是真的。”  
“你是男的，是水晶宫宫主，叫纯黑。出生的时候因为被恶毒巫婆预见到未来你是个既帅又多金的一方霸主，要求定娃娃亲不成，被痛下毒咒。”  
“对。”  
“然后你又被一个善良女巫下祝福咒，说你16岁时并不会因玩发夹受伤而单身一辈子，而是陷入沉睡直至有真正仰慕你的人将你唤醒。”  
“而将我唤醒的方法只是按一下我的眉间，小伙子。”  
“……”

 

13.  
英俊潇洒的卷毛王子心里纵然有千言万语，此时却说不出口。  
对于“公主”其实是“宫主”一事卷毛很快就很平静地接受了，他坐在地上好好地消化了一下这庞大的信息量，末了抬头发现床上躺着的人正扭着头看着自己。  
“你怎么又躺下了？”  
“你白痴吗？我躺了一百年哪里还有力气？”  
“那刚刚还那么凶对我？”  
“那是被你吓的！”  
听着纯黑宫主又扯着嘶哑的嗓子对自己大吼大叫，卷毛只觉得一阵心累，抬手搓了把脸拍拍裤子站起来。  
“你干什么去？”  
宫主的声音听起来有点慌张。  
卷毛没立即回答他，而是走到纯黑床边，将纯黑身边的宝剑背到身后，一把抱起被被子裹着的纯黑。  
“你干嘛！”  
“你也太轻了吧？”  
“我靠你个白痴我问你你要干嘛！”  
“找吃的喝的啊，你不渴不饿吗？”  
“公主抱你妹，放我下来！”  
纯黑无力地挣扎，卷毛低头看了眼裹在被子里只露出一张小脸的宫主，竟然闻到了一股淡淡的奶香味。  
卷毛心情突然明亮起来，将纯黑抱得更紧了，迈开长腿离开了这间沉睡了一百年的卧室。  
“不是公主抱，是‘宫’主抱啊。”

——本王子崇尚的是自由恋爱，一百多岁的老宫主又如何？自由、恋爱、啊！


End file.
